A Dark Mind - A Lemon Collection
by GrompIsLife
Summary: The altering of the mind, albeit through hypnosis or chemicals, is a fetish not explored enough. LeBlanc & friends are here to change that. 1 Pairing/Chapter. Always mind-control related. Usually 3 per chapter.


**Hello, my name is Gromp (yes, that Gromp) and I have written a lemon for you all! It's my first one, so don't be too harsh (constructive criticism would be cool though) If ya'll like it, I'll write more, so be sure to let me know. :D**

**enjoy**

LeBlanc X Quinn X Sion

Quinn gasped as she awoke, the intake of air rushing right to her heart, making it undulate in panic. Her body was drentched in sweat.

She tried to move but her hands were tied to the chair, so were her legs. The burlap sack over her head was constricting her throat and irritating her skin.

It was dark. Very dark. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. Where was she?

"Has the Demacian awoken?"

The voice was deep and cruel and came from several feet above her. It was a giant, she reasoned.

"I believe she has."

The second voice was sweeter, less filled with rage, yet somehow all the more terrifying.

"Then get to work. I don't like to be kept waiting." Boomed the man.

Quinn could almost hear the woman smile, "Don't you wan't to stay for the show?"

His heavy footsteps echoed farther and farther away as he spoke, "I'm afraid I have matters to attend to. The bird escaped. Demacian scouts will be on their way shortly."

And with that, he was gone.

Quinn felt her pulse beginning to drop. She was calming down. At least Valor was safe.

She felt a tug on the burlap sack and strained her neck to avoid the sharp bristles on the edges.

Suddenly, with a rush of cool air, her face was free and her captor was revealed.

"Well, Quinn, it certainly has been a while."

Quinn simply glared at the Deciever. She contemplated spitting, but even that minor act of defiance might result in something much worse than torture.

"Lets get started shall we? You're going to tell me where the remains of Jarvan II are located."

The scout made a sound somewhere between a "No" and a "What". Jarvan II's body was rumored to have some kind of ancient power locked inside it. Quinn had always assumed it was a rumor, but if the head of the Black Rose wanted...

LeBlanc smirked. "That's what I thought. Oh well. More fun for me."

She pulled a knife out from behind her and held it to Quinn's throat, the cold steel making her wince. "Last chance."

Quinn remained silent. "Very well then."

LeBlanc dug the knife into Quinn's flesh, making her gasp. She slowly began to trail the knife down her neck until she reached the collar of her shirt.

The knife found its way underneath her shirt, slowly cutting open the leather covering her chest.

Quinn remained stoic, this monster would not get what she wanted. She wouldn't reveal any thing, no matter what was done to her.

Underneath her bronze and leather top, Quinn wore no bra. Her supple breasts were now exposed, much to LeBlanc's pleasure.

Then, LeBlanc did something Quinn did not expect. She took the knife, and slipped it back into its sheath. She then went and retreived her staff, slamming the butt end of it on to the ground.

Miraculously, when LeBlanc let go of the staff, it did not fall, but remained erect at a perfect 90 degree angle to the ground.

"Why don't you have a look at that, my dear." The Deciever whispered.

The staff was glowing, and suddenly, Quinn found herself completely unable to take her eyes off it. It was just... so beautiful. White, purple, and blue lights reflecting off of the crystal on the outside.

"How does that make you feel my dear? Isn't the light warm? Doesn't it make you feel good?"

Quinn sighed and slumped back into her chair. It did feel pretty nice.

"Don't you notice it feeling better and better? Doesn't it make you feel... hot?"

The chamber they were locked in was hot and humid, but nonetheless, Quinn's nipples began to stiffen, she began to sweat even more. The light was so warm, so nice.

"You're starting to get wet aren't you, my dear?"

"Yes" Quinn thought. "Yes I am. Help." Her panties were drentched and her clit was so stiff, that mearly flexing her hips would send a pulse of erotic pleasure through her entire body.

LeBlanc squatted on the ground, the stips of ribbon she wore were not enough to completely conceal her womanhood in this position. "Have you had sex before, my dear?"

Quinn nodded vigoursly, her hips still thrusting into nothingness.

"Do you remember what it felt like to have a man inside you? Don't you want to feel that again?"

Quinn's hips bucked faster, her mouth opened and her pants grew louder.

"That's what you're feeling right now isn't it?"

Quinn's eyes widened. Someone had entered her. His penis wasn't massive, but it was hitting all the right places. She looked down but there was no one there.

Leblanc smiled. "You're going to cum aren't you, my dear?"

Quinn moaned, her walls began to squeeze on the invisible cock inside her.

"But you can't."

Quinn's hips thust faster. That wasn't true. She was going to lose it any second now. Any second now.

Suddenly, LeBlanc was on top of her, her distortion effect leaving behind a trail of tiny particles. A second later, Quinn's pants were gone and her panties torn off.

The Deciever smiled at the cleanching of Quinn's vagina. A tiny hand grabbing for something that wasn't really there.

Quinn gasped again as she felt a cool hand on top of her mound, running through the slight patch of pubic hair above her entrance.

LeBlanc's fingers brushed her clitoris. "Doesn't that feel good, my dear? Doesn't it make you want to cum."

Quinn managed to squeak out two words, "Yes. Please."

"Its such a shame you can't though," LeBlanc mocked as she slowly removed her cloating, leaving the part covering her sopping pussy for last. "I might, just because you're making me so wet."

Quinn's groans suddenly turned silent as her chair was tipped over, and LeBlanc got down on her knees, her entrance located just above Quinn's open mouth. "Lick. It might just help you find release. But know that every time you do, the feelings inside you will double."

She had lost Quinn on "find release." LeBlanc's smirk slowly turned into an open mouthed look of bliss as Quinn ate her out.

"Oh yes, right there. Right... oh, fuck."

LeBlanc's juices slowly dripped down Quinn's face, whose hips were uncontrollablly vibrating now, her body unwilling to break the walls that would lead to her orgasm.

Quinn suddenly forced her tongue into LeBlanc as far as it would go, eliciting a moan from the deciever. LeBlanc reached down in between her legs and starting to rub vigoursly.

"Oh... OH... I'm..." and with that, LeBlanc's legs squeezed down on Quinn's head, and her juices flowed out of her pussy like a waterfall.

Quinn's mind was white. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, the only thought going through her mind was "Cum, cum, cum, cum"

LeBlanc stood up on shaky legs. She noticed the man standing in the room with them.

"You... Sion... You're.. *gasp* back" She said, catching her breath.

"I am. Did you get the information yet?"

"No. She's a tough nut to crack." LeBlanc replied, motioning to the vibrating mass on the floor. "It might help if you had your way with her" chided the deciever.

"Very well" came the reply.

Sion removed his pants and his flacid cock became visible. LeBlanc lickd her lips. She envied Quinn.

Sion moved over the the Demacian on the ground, still tied to the chair and covered with her own and LeBlanc's vaginal secretions.

Quinn didn't even regester what was going on. The pressure in her stomach was growing by the second, but it just would not release. Suddenly she felt another presence enter her. This one was massive. There was pain. Lots of it... but then it was gone. All that was left was pleasure... so much pleasure.

LeBlanc watched as Sion's massive foot-long cock pounded into Quinn. The Juggernaut was holding her up with one had while slamming into her. His face was stoic. Quinn's however, was unbelievebly skewed. Juices splattered against Sion's stomach after every thrust. LeBlanc slowly began to finger herself.

As the pounding continued, Sion switched hands several times. LeBlanc began to realize that this was just a masturbation session for the massive undead, albiet with a screaming, vibrating, living toy. This thought was quickly lost as she felt her orgasm approaching again and, squeezing her eyes shut and sticking a third finger in, LeBlanc came again, groaning.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Quinn on the ground, having what looked like a seizure in her hips. Sion stood above her, jacking himself off. Leblanc crawled over to Quinn. "When you feel his semen hit you, you may cum."

LeBlanc closed her eyes, laid her head on top of Quinn and heard a groan. She felt a warm, wet substance hit her cheek, and heard an ear-shattering scream.

Quinn's back was arched as far as it would go. All her toes curled and her legs shook. Fluid was rocketing out of her. There was so much. It was so fast. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt.

And then it was over.

Quinn lay there on the floor, completely drained. Sion and Leblanc stood over her.

The juggernaut stared at the girl's naked body. "We didn't get what we wanted."

"That was my fault, I got carried away. We can always find more hiding places." LeBlanc smirked at Sion wearily.

"Yes. We could do this as long as we want." The juggernaut replied.

Quinn opened her eyes, and was met with LeBlanc's breasts in her face.

"Don't worry, my dear, we'll be back tommorrow." whispered the Deciever.

And then they were gone.


End file.
